Surrectio
by cb.monteiro
Summary: Como seria se os universos dos Caçadores de Sombras se unissem? Isabelle está para descobrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Surrectio **

_Capítulo I_

Isabelle estava de mau humor. Mas, pensando bem, não havia porque ser diferente. Seu dia tinha começado muito bom, Marize estava passando um tempo no Instituto com ela e seus irmãos, de modo que o café da manhã estava ótimo. Depois de comer e discutir um pouco com Jace (ele disse que a comida que ela preparava todos os dias, de tão boa vontade, parecia cimento. Seco!), Isabelle foi para a sala de treinamento. Já tinha muito tempo que não gastava suas horas ali, sendo aquele território de caçadores de sombras ainda não treinados, hoje em dia quase sempre ocupado por Clary. Mas ela não estava ali, ia passar o dia com Simon, que, por sinal, era namorado de Isabelle. Mais um motivo para que ela estivesse indo treinar: embora sempre negasse, até para si mesma, sabia do antigo amor que Simon havia nutrido por Clary e não gostava do modo como eles ainda eram tão próximos. A verdade é que, mesmo que tivesse um relacionamento ótimo com o rapaz, não achava que ele olhava para ela como tinha, uma vez, olhado para Clary. Como Jace agora olhava.

Ela passeou pela sala, perdida em seus pensamentos, decidindo o que treinar. Claro que sua arma usual e preferida era seu chicote, mas já estava tão acostumada a usá-lo que praticar com ele lhe traria muita pouca vantagem. Então escolheu uma espada e dirigiu-se para o manequim no canto da sala. Afinal de contas, o uso do chicote era efetivo para inimigos que estavam a uma certa distância, mas pouco ajudava no combate corpo a corpo. Não que Isabelle tivesse preocupações neste sentido, pois os demônios jamais chegavam perto o suficiente para oferecer perigo real. De qualquer forma, seria uma distração...

Neste momento, seu irmão, Alec, irrompeu pela porta. Atrás dele, Isabelle viu Magnus, o mago que há muito havia roubado o coração do rapaz. Eles eram, de um modo muito estranho, perfeitos um para o outro. Enquanto Magnus tinha uma experiência de vida que balanceava a inocência de Alec e uma ousadia que fazia seu irmão se abrir para o mundo, a calma de Alec parecia ser exatamente o que Magnus precisava. Por vezes, Isabelle presenciava uma ligação entre os dois, que fazia com que seus rostos se iluminassem e seus olhos brilhassem. Mas agora, enquanto ela olhava para seu irmão, os olhos do rapaz de iluminavam de um modo distinto. Não havia sequer necessidade de perguntar, ela sabia o que isto significava. Batalha.

"Izzy, está tendo um ataque perto da rua 36. Vamos!" – disse Alec, a animação da luta já antecipada em sua voz.

"Um ataque? Você se importaria de ser um pouco mais específico? Quem está atacando?" – respondeu Isabelle.

"Magnus acabou de chegar com notícias de um ataque demoníaco em Chinatown. Mamãe disse que não parece nada muito grave, mas pediu para você ir junto com a gente, só para garantir. Vamos logo!" – definitivamente, seus olhos estavam brilhando. É verdade que seu irmão teve um ano difícil, e fazia algum tempo desde que tinha tido oportunidade de matar um demônio. Então Izzy só assentiu.

"Está bem. Só me dê uns minutos para me arrumar."

"Se arrumar? Não é como se o demônio fosse reparar nos seus sapatos..."

"Eu já vou descer Alec! Vocês dois, me esperem na entrada do Instituto!" – É sério, algumas vezes é preciso ter muita paciência com os irmãos..

"Ok. Mas não demore. Nós queremos ir hoje, ainda" – e com isto Alec saiu da sala, sem dar a Isabelle oportunidade de responder.

Por isto, agora Izzy estava, juntamente com Alec e Magnu, em uma batalha contra um demônio. Mas o problema é que não era uma questão tão simples quanto Marize havia previsto. Eles já deveriam ter matado o demônio, mas ao contrario do que parecia, não se tratava de um demônio comum, mas um demônio maior. Demônios maiores já tinham sido anjos, antes de sucumbirem às trevas, de modo que eram muito mais poderosos e difíceis de matar.

Izzy observou enquanto Alec atirava uma flecha no demônio. Sua pontaria era precisa, e a flecha atravessou um dos olhos do monstro, deixando-o parcialmente cego. No entanto, pouca diferença fez, pois o demônio continuou investindo contra ele. Alec largou o arco e rapidamente apanhou sua lâmina serafim, sussurrando o nome do anjo. Se esquivou do golpe do demônio e preparou-se para apunhalar...

PLOF

O demônio usou sua calda para acertar Alec, que caiu no chão, lâmina a alguns centímetros da mão, o suficiente para que não pudesse alcança-la antes de ser atingido. Magnus tentou impedir, mas acabou arremessado longe. Neste momento, Isabelle entrou em ação. Deu um salto e, com seu chicote, enlaçou o pescoço do demônio. Sabia que não podia derrubá-lo, mas por hora somente atrasá-lo já seria bom o suficiente. Izzy escalou as costas do monstro e, ainda segurando firmemente o chicote, sacou de seu cinto uma faca marcada com as runas sagradas. Tentou atingir o demônio, mas este se levantou e sacudiu, tentando e conseguindo derrubá-la. Izzy caiu agachada, usando seu treinamento para evitar se machucar.

Alec já estava em pé, atacando novamente a besta. Neste momento, Magnus apareceu. Ao olhar para ele, Isabelle teve uma ideia. Era evidente que eles não iam ganhar esta batalha, somente os três. O demônio era forte demais. Mas, se não pode com ele, mande-o para outro lugar! Ou algo assim..

Izzy correu, confiando em seu irmão para segurar o demônio por alguns momentos sozinho, e parou na frente de Magnus.

"Magnus, você precisa conjurar um Portal! Nós temos que mandar este demônio para longe daqui ou vamos todos acabar mortos!" – disse Isabelle

Magnus pareceu atordoado por um momento, mas logo respondeu. "Sabe, mágica não funciona como vocês, Caçadores de Sombras, pensam. Não posso fazer um Portal assim, do nada. Isto leva tempo. Tentar criar um Portal sem preparação prévia pode criar todos os tipos de problema, ida para locais indesejados. E meus poderes vão ficar esgotados por um tempo..."

"Quem se importa para onde o Portal vai? É o demônio que vai passar por ele, não nós."

"Como pode ser tão obtusa? Seu trabalho não é proteger o mundo? Parece para mim que você só quer proteger a si mesma.."

O som do grito de Alec ecoou alto quando o demônio o atingiu, fazendo um grande corte em seu braço e tingindo suas vestes de vermelho. Izzy lançou um olhar afiado para Magnus antes de correr em socorro do irmão.

"Eu sei bem quais são minhas obrigações como Caçadora de Sombras. Mas eu já perdi um irmão. Não vou perder outro. Eu me recuso, Magnus!"

Com isto ela correu para ajudar o irmão. Magnus o contrário, ficou petrificado no lugar em que estava. Ele conhecia aquele demônio, já o tinha visto antes. Sabia que aquele arranhão era venenoso, fatal para Alec caso não fosse curado rapidamente. De repente, ele entendeu o ponto de vista de Isabelle e começou a criar um portal, rezando para todas as divindades de que já ouvira falar para que tudo desse certo.

Passados alguns minutos, lá estava ele: um Portal improvisado, sabe-se lá levando para onde. Magnus gritou para os dois irmãos "Está pronto! Agora o conduzam para dentro. Rápido! Não vou conseguir segurar o Portal por muito tempo."

Imediatamente, os dois começaram a correr em direção ao Portal, o demônio em seu encalço. No entanto, demônios não são seres desprovidos de inteligência: não seria tão fácil assim fazê-lo andar para dentro do Portal. Então Izzy bolou um plano, simples, mas eficaz. Correu até estar a alguns passos da abertura do Portal, então parou. O demônio estava perto, mas com um movimento rápido de seu pulso Isabelle lançou seu chicote ao redor das pernas do monstro. Sabia que não teria forças para arremessá-lo no Portal, por isto sua ideia era fazer o demônio tropeçar, com os pés atados em meio a sua corrida.

Como esperado, o demônio caiu, dando um salto para tentar manter-se em pé. Sua trajetória formava um arco que cairia diretamente no interior do Portal que Magnus, com esforço, mantinha aberto. Com tudo parecendo certo, Isabelle liberou o aperto no chicote, pronta para recolhê-lo. Contudo, as coisas deram errado.

As mãos do demônio se enrolaram em volta do chicote, dando um forte puxão que desequilibrou Isabelle, cujos punhos se enrolavam em volta deste. O demônio riu, um riso grotesco e estranho. Arrastou Isabelle consigo, mergulhando para dentro do Portal. A última coisa que ela viu foi o rosto de Alec, dividido entre choque e terror, ao lado de Magnus que, exausto, caía ao chão, desmaiado.

O chão era duro e frio. Na verdade, todo o lugar era frio, simplesmente incompatível com as roupas que Izzy usava. Ela levantou a cabeça vagarosamente, muito confusa. Não reconheceu o lugar em que estava. Lembrava vagamente Londres, onde estivera com sua família uma vez, visitando o Instituto local. Mas, do mesmo modo, não tinha nada da modernidade e vitalidade de Londres...

Estes pensamentos foram afastados de sua cabeça com a aparição do demônio que atravessou o Portal com ela. Ele estava coberto de icor, e se aproximava dela lentamente, seu olho amarelado brilhando com sede de morte. Bom, ela era treinada para não se desesperar por pouco, mas a situação poderia ser melhor. Com Alec e Magnus a seu lado, já não parecia que a luta terminaria bem para ela. Sozinha, suas chances eram ínfimas.

Tentando afastar estas ideias, Izzy ergueu a cabeça, usou sua melhor expressão ameaçadora e agitou o chicote em frente a si. Se fosse seu momento de morrer, faria lutando e sendo corajosa, como uma Caçadora de Sombras deve ser. A visão pareceu divertir o monstro, que investiu contra ela. Mas então, inesperadamente, foi interceptado por uma lâmina serafim arremessada contra ele. O tiro foi certeiro, atingindo o torso da besta. Não foi suficiente para reduzi-lo a cinzas, mas foi suficiente para fazê-lo parar. Atordoada, Isabelle virou a cabeça, procurando a fonte de sua salvação.

Correndo em sua direção estavam dois rapazes, aparentemente da mesma idade que ela. Sobre suas mãos e pescoço Izzy podia ver marcas – visão noturna, força, agilidade. Caçadores de Sombras, sem dúvidas. Suas vestes eram estranhas. Muito estranhas. Usavam grandes casacos sobre camisas e paletós. Embora parecessem bem mais aquecidos que ela, Isabelle não pôde deixar de pensar que aquelas roupas eram extremamente fora de moda, e pensou talvez pudesse oferecer uma dica àqueles estranhos depois. Se eles sobrevivessem, é claro.

Sem sequer um segundo olhar para Isabelle, os dois se lançaram à luta. Embora já tivesse visto muitos Caçadores de Sombras em ação, ela não pôde deixar de admirar o modo como eles se moviam e pareciam estar em total sincronia. _Parabatai_, provavelmente. Havia algo neles que a fazia lembrar Alec e Jace.

Mesmo na escuridão da noite, amenizada somente em parte pelo brilho da lua, era possível ver que o primeiro rapaz, que tinha acabado de lançar a lâmina, tinha curiosos cabelos prateados. Ele estava à frente do demônio, atingindo-o com uma espada, enquanto o outro rapaz corria por trás, agilmente cercando a besta de modo que em alguns momentos esta estava encurralada entre as paredes dos prédios da cidade e os dois Caçadores. Com um som de desprezo, o demônio falou, pela primeira vez.

"Caçadores de Sombras! Nunca aprendem a não se meter naquilo que não lhes interessa! Posso dizer que, em breve, pagarão por este erro!" – e com isto, desapareceu, fugindo para outra dimensão.

O segundo rapaz bufou, de modo quase cômico, afastando seus cabelos negros do rosto e disse, mesmo sabendo que o demônio já não podia ouvi-lo. "Nossos negócios são acabar com demônios nojentos e burros como você!"

"Vamos, Will, seja gentil. Ele não era tão burro assim..." – sorriu o primeiro.

"Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, meu caro James..." – mas Will se interrompeu, seus olhos finalmente se fixando sobre Isabelle, que ainda os observava. Gradativamente, seu olhar desviou do rosto da garota, recaído sobre as marcas que cobriam sua pele desprotegida contra o frio.

"Ora, ora... uma Caçadora de Sombras? Não foi de muita ajuda, não é mesmo?"

Isabelle estava chocada, sem muita certeza do que estava acontecendo ali. Sentia frio, estava cansada e o suor da batalha anterior secava em sua pele, dando-lhe um aspecto e sensação terríveis. No entanto, não havia homem no mundo que pudesse falar com ela daquele modo. Mesmo que ele e seu amigo tivessem ajudado a salvar sua vida.

"Engraçado você mencionar. Quem você acha que cegou o demônio e o deixou no estado em que estava, pingando icor? Certamente não foram vocês, que nem ao menos puderam matá-lo. Caso não tenha reparado, ele fugiu!"

O rapaz abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido pelo outro – James? – que sorria levemente.

"Não creio que nos conhecemos. Pensava que conhecia todos os Caçadores de Londres... qual o seu nome?"

Londres? Aquilo estava ficando um pouco estranho... para onde o Portal de Magnus a tinha mandado? A mente de Isabelle estava confusa e, sem pensar, respondeu.

"De onde eu venho a convenção é que a pessoa se apresente antes de pedir que o outro o faça"

O garoto riu abertamente agora, embora o outro parecesse amplamente ofendido pela resposta.

"Muito bem, senhorita. Meu nome é James Cartairs, mas pode me chamar de Jem, e meu amigo é William Herondale..."

"E você pode me chamar de Sr. Herondale. E já pode se considerar grata"

Jem continuou, ignorando a interrupção de William. "somos Caçadores de Sombras do Instituto de Londres, sob o comando de Charlotte Brandwell. Não sabíamos que iríamos ter convidados de fora, em geral estes casos são avisados."

"Meu nome é Isabelle Lightwood, ou Izzy. Vim do Instituto de Nova Iorque, por um Portal, lutando com o demônio."

"Lightwood? Você está com Benedict?"

"Benedict?"

"Benedict Lightwood. Pensava que ele era o último dos Lightwoods, na verdade, não sabia que ele ainda tinha parente em Idris.."

"Idris?"

"Pelo Anjo, Jem. Acho que esta garota tem algum problema de congnição..."

Isabelle nem se perturbou em responder. Achava que estava começando a entender o que tinha acontecido. Olhou em volta, percebendo os postes iluminados por lampiões, as pedras que compunham os prédios baixos que a cercavam. Londres, James tinha dito... A Londres de que ela lembrava não era assim. Se estivesse certa, ela estava com sérios problemas. Muito mais sérios do que pensava.

"Me diga, em que ano estamos?"

William riu uma risada desagradável, como se a pergunta confirmasse sua tese. James, ao contrário, pareceu impassível. Educadamente, disse "1877. Algum problema, senhorita?"

Ah, droga!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

"Para onde ela foi?"

Magnus tinha acordado na enfermaria do Instituto, sentindo-se ligeiramente nauseado após ter usado sua magia ao ponto de exaustão para tentar salvar os irmãos Lightwood. Pensava que, ao menos, algum tipo de gratidão lhe seria oferecida por isto, mas a verdade é que mal teve tempo para sentar na cama estreita e rígida e Aec já estava na sua frente, na mais plena histeria. É claro que ele amava o rapaz mais do que qualquer coisa, mas às vezes as manias de Caçador de Sombras de Alec (bom, quem ele estava enganando? O sangue de Lightwood de Alec) falava alto demais e chegava ao ponto de irritá-lo.

"Meu querido Alec, não faço ideia do que você quer dizer com isso. Podemos falar – ou discutir, como queira – mais tarde?"

"Não, Magnus, não podemos. Izzy sumiu! Atravessou aquele seu Portal e sumiu, o Portal fechou em seguida e nós não sabemos para onde ela foi!"

Com isto, Magnus levantou a cabeça. Na sua frente estava Marize, responsável pelo Instituto e mãe de Isabelle e Alec, parada um pouco atrás do filho.

"Ela entrou no Portal?" – porque ela faria isso?

Marize suspirou. "Sim, ela entrou no Portal. Parece que o demônio a arrastou com ele" – sua voz quebrou – "eu não fazia ideia de que se tratava de um demônio maior. Jamais deveria ter mandado vocês até lá sozinhos."

"Eu sinto muito." – foi tudo que Magnus pôde responder.

"Sente muito? Como assim sente muito? Eu preciso que você encontre Isabelle."

Magnus não disse nada por um momento. Ele avisou Isabelle dos perigos daquilo que ela lhe pedia. No entanto, ele tinha sido responsável por conjurar o Portal, e todos sabem como Izzy pode ser voluntariosa. Magnus duvidou muito que suas boas intenções fossem ter qualquer peso para Alec, em especial considerando o que aconteceu com Max.

"Eu não tenho como saber para onde ela foi, Alec" – disse Magnus, baixando os olhos, já preparado para a explosão que ele sabia que viria. Mas não veio. Ao olhar para Alec, Magnus viu somente determinação, tristeza e esperança, mas não raiva.

"Nós temos que tentar, Magnus. Traga minha irmã de volta para mim. É tudo o que eu lhe peço. Eu sei que já pedi demais, mas não posso viver sem minha irmã. Por favor, Magnus, me devolva a Izzy."

_Lodres, 1877_

O Instituto de Londres estava situado na mesma antiga igreja que Isabelle se lembrava de ter visitado com sua família alguns anos antes (ou, no caso, muitos anos depois). Embora várias coisas parecessem diferentes, em especial do ponto de vista estrutural, o prédio conservava a mesma aparência majestosa. Por algum motivo, aquela visão fez com que Izzy se sentisse reconfortada: algo neste mundo esquisito que a conectava com sua verdadeira vida.

Ela tinha ficado um bom tempo conversando com os dois Caçadores de Sombras no beco onde derrotaram o demônio. Will provou-se extremamente cético quanto a historia de Isabelle e, ainda que tenha sido muito mais delicado em suas assertivas, Jem não parecia discordar dele. Foi somente quando mostrou a eles seu aparelho celular (inativo. Claro, não existiam redes em 1877, não é?) que eles se convenceram de que_ talvez_ ela não fosse louca, decidindo por trazê-la ao Instituto para conversar com a responsável, Charlotte.

Assim que chegaram, foram recepcionados por uma moça que informou que estavam todos preocupados com a demora e Charlotte estava esperando na sala de desenhos para conversar com eles. A moça, Sophie, tinha o rosto desfigurado por uma cicatriz, mas, tendo sido criada para a guerra, Izzy sabia ver através disto. Não desviou os olhar e pôde perceber que ela era, na realidade, muito bonita. Enquanto Izzy a observava, os olhos de Sophie se voltaram para ela, mas a moça se afastou sem comentário, sem demonstrar qualquer surpresa pela sua presença.

Jem e Will entraram para conversar com Charlotte e instruíram a Isabelle que esperasse no corredor. Somente neste momento ocorreu a ela que os dois deveriam estar em uma missão quando a encontraram e teriam que prestar contas a sua superior.

Durante o trajeto, Jem havia lhe contado diversas coisas sobre o Instituto, se para prepara-la para o que iria encontrar ou meramente para quebrar o silêncio, Isabelle não sabia dizer. De fato, toda aquela falação estava começando a irritá-la (conversa fiada não era algo naturalmente muito bem recepcionado por ela), mas, considerando sua situação atual e a gentileza com que aquele garoto a estava tratando, ela optou por não dizer nada e retribuía à conversa em todos os momentos apropriados. Por isso, Isabelle sabia que o Instituto era comandado por Charlotte e Henry Brandwell, que abrigavam Jem e Will, bem como uma moça chamada Jessamine, que se negava a treinar para tornar-se Caçadora (o que, de todas as coisas absurdas que Isabelle tinha escutado neste dia, era de longe a pior. Como alguém poderia ousar recusar o presente do Anjo assim, tão levianamente?)

Portanto, eles não eram uma família. Sendo assim, Izzy pensava, seria inevitável uma certa hierarquia, que acaba por aprisionar o espirito dos Caçadores. Isto sempre fora algo que a perturbou. Caçadores de Sombras não foram feitos para serem retidos, a liberdade era elemento essencial em seu trabalho. Não que as regras fossem dispensáveis, mas a própria existência da Clave e o modo como –

A porta da sala se abriu e os dois saíram, arrancando Isabelle de suas divagações. Jem sorriu para ela (era impressão dela ou ele simplesmente sorri demais?) e disse "Charlotte está te esperando. Nós contamos para ela o que aconteceu – bom, a parte que foi possível entender – mas ela quer falar com você.".

"Muito bem." – ela respondeu, e entrou na sala.

Enquanto a porta se fechava atrás de si, Isabelle teve sua primeira visão de Charlotte Brandwell. De fato, a líder do Instituto não era em nada como ela poderia ter imaginado. Pequena de todos os modos, Charlotte tinha cabelos escuros, presos em um coque já meio solto, e olhos escuros e bondosos e uma aparência extremamente jovem. Não deveria ter passado dos 25 anos. De um modo muito estranho, Isabelle se lembrou de Clary. Um minuto depois, porém, a sensação desapareceu.

Enquanto mirava Charlotte, Isabelle podia reparar que a outra mulher fazia o mesmo. Um momento depois, ela sorriu, um sorriso cansado, mas sincero.

"Bom, Isabelle Lightwood, meu nome é Charlotte Brandwell. Will e Jem me contaram a sua historia, mas eu gostaria de ouvi-la de você."

"Não há muito o que dizer. Eu estava lutando contra um demônio em Nova Iorque, sabia que não poderia vencer. Com a ajuda de um mago, conjurei um Portal para mandá-lo embora, mas acabei vindo com ele, por engano, e agora estou aqui, mais de cem anos antes do meu nascimento. E no lugar errado. Não que isto importe muito..."

"Um Portal? Como um tipo de mágica que pode transportar alguém de um lugar a outro, pelo que eu entendi?"

"Exato" – Isabelle tentou se lembrar de quando os Portais foram criados ou por quem, mas a verdade é que nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nas aulas de história. Para ela, a formação de um Caçador de Sombras estava muito mais relacionada a conseguir habilidades para não morrer em batalha do que saber recitar os nomes de todos os participantes de batalhas que aconteceram muitos anos antes, ou coisas assim. Agora, porém, ela tinha uma perspectiva diferente.

"Então, você está me dizendo que é uma Caçadora de Sombras do Instituto de Nova Iorque, vinda do futuro por engano por meio de algum tipo de mágica?"

"Exato" – Isabelle estava começando a se sentir um pouco desconfortável naquela conversa e, de repente, começou a desejar poder ir para outro lugar.

Charlotte ficou um momento em silêncio antes de responder. "Está bem. Você tem alguma ideia de como voltar para sua época?"

Isabelle sentiu seu estômago afundar. Era exatamente este o rumo que ela estivera temendo para esta conversa. Ela murmurou, por entre os dentes: "Magnus, eu vou te matar. Se eu te encontrar de novo, claro.."

Com isto, Charlotte inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, resultando em uma aparência ainda mais jovem. Isabelle imaginou as pressões de ser tão nova e já responsável por tantas coisas, incluindo as vidas de todos os nefilim que viviam ali.

"Magnus? Magnus Bane, o mago?"

"Sim! Você o conhece?" – ah, esperança!

"Bom, sim. Foi ele quem lhe trouxe aqui? Talvez possamos procurá-lo e ver se ele pode ajudá-la de algum modo..."

"Ótimo! Onde ele mora? Podemos ir..."

Charlotte soltou um riso leve, sobressaltando um pouco Izzy. Afinal, aquela situação era tudo, menos cômica.

"Ora, Isabelle. Não podemos ir agora, é muito tarde. Além disto, você parece cansada e está coberta de icor. Precisa de um banho e de roupas apropriadas. Vou chamar Sophie, ela arrumará um quarto para você. Amanhã você pode ir ver Magnus." – embora tenha dito tudo isto com a suavidade de uma mãe, Charlotte deixou muito pouco espaço para argumentação. Não que Isabelle fosse o tipo para se conformar, mas ela estava mesmo cansada, e não contestou.

Minutos depois, Isabelle estava em um quarto do Instituto. Obviamente, não havia levado nada consigo, então Sophie lhe entregou uma longa camisola que parecia ter saído do século passado. Mas, pensando bem, era exatamente este o caso. Depois de uma pequenina discussão, a moça se convenceu de que não precisava ajudar Isabelle a se vestir e saiu do quarto parecendo ofendida. Mesmo assim, disse a Izzy que a chamasse caso precisasse de algo e prometeu voltar pela manhã para trazer um vestido para a garota. Afinal, a roupa de batalha de Isabelle estava imunda e rasgada em diversos pontos.

No dia seguinte, ela iriam ver Magnus e pedir ajuda para voltar para casa. Ela esperava que ele pudesse fazer algo. Mais do que isso, ela esperava que ele quisesse fazer algo. Este Magnus do passado não era aquele que ela conhecia, mais de cem anos mais jovem. Isto poderia funcionar a seu favor ou não. Izzy tentou se lembrar de Magnus quando o conheceu, na festa no Brooklin em que Simon foi transformado em rato. A lembrança trouxe um pequeno sorriso ao seu rosto. Naquele dia, Magnus não tinha sido tão receptivo quanto era agora, junto com Alec. Porém, tampouco tinha sido hostil ou se negado a ajudar...

Em meio a estes pensamentos conturbados, Isabelle finalmente cedeu ao cansaço e mergulhou no sono.

Will estava sentado no chão do quarto de Jem enquanto o rapaz tocava seu violino, sua melodia suave envolvendo todo o ambiente. Passar um tempo juntos conversando era quase um ritual para os dois quando voltavam de uma missão. Na verdade, era um ritual para os dois sempre: Will não passava tanto tempo com qualquer pessoa como passava com Jem. Mas hoje, em particular eles tinham mesmo muito o que conversar.

"Então, o que pensa da garota Lightwood? Mentirosa, louca ou com muita má sorte? Particularmente, eu apostaria em louca. Vai bem com o que conhecemos dos Lightwood em geral." – Will perguntou, sem rodeios. Essa era a melhor parte de sua amizade com Jem – Will podia sempre dizer exatamente o que estava em sua mente.

Jem parou de tocar e colocou o violino de lado, como que pensando na resposta apropriada. "Will, meus pais foram mortos por um demônio, nós caçamos todos os tipos de monstros todas as noites e marcamos nossas peles com runas que nos dão vantagens especiais na batalha, com a proteção do Anjo. Para qualquer mundano, isto seria impossível, alegações de um louco. Mas ainda assim, você e eu sabemos ser verdade. Eu acredito nela, por mais incrível que a história seja. Ela nunca esteve aqui antes, conhecemos todos os caçadores. Ela fala de um modo estranho. Além disso, havia algo de sincero em seus olhos. Sinceramente desesperado."

"Honestamente, James, você pensa que todas as pessoas são tão honestas quanto você. Mas...É, talvez você esteja certo." – Will ponderou por um momento. "Charlotte disse que amanhã vamos ter que acompanhá-la para ver o mago Magnus Bane. Ela disse que ele mandou a garota para cá. Espero que seja verdade. Espero que ele possa mandá-la de volta. Afinal, quem é que precisa de mais Lightwoods?"

Jem não sorriu. Mesmo sem se incomodar com os comentários sarcásticos de Will, ele raramente compartilhava deste tipo de ataque pessoal. Ao invés disto, ele suspirou. "Realmente, espero que sim. Que sensação horrível deve ser encontrar-se em uma terra desconhecida, em um tempo desconhecido..."

O sorriso de Will desapareceu, substituído por uma expressão pesada. A expressão de alguém que sabe exatamente como é estar sozinho. "Bom, vamos fazer tudo o que for possível para ajudar a srta. Isabelle Lightwood. Mesmo frente a má perspectiva que ela representa."

"O que quer dizer com isto?"

Novamente, Will abriu um meio sorriso malicioso "Bom, se ela veio mesmo do futuro, ela é sinal claro que eu falharei em meu objetivo de eliminar os Lightwood do mundo. Mas não há problema: vou continuar tentando!" E em meio às próprias risadas e a resignação de Jem, Will foi se recolher.

Os olhos de Isabelle se abriram em meio a escuridão do quarto. Não sabia que horas eram, mas a manhã ainda não tinha chegado. Apesar disto, sentia-se descansada e pronta para o longo dia que teria pela frente. Pensou em ficar mais algum tempo na cama, talvez até dormir outra vez. Os quartos do Instituto de Londres eram maiores que aqueles em Nova Iorque, e a cama de dossel em que Isabelle estava era espaçosa e confortável.

Contudo, Izzy sentia-se inquieta e foi incapaz de dormir novamente. Todos os medos e preocupações que habitavam sua mente e foram levemente afastados pelo mundo dos sonhos agora voltavam com mais força. Ela sabia que se entregar aos pensamentos seria sucumbir ao pânico pela situação em que se encontrava. Assim saiu da cama, resolvida a investigar o Instituto de Londres para clarear a mente. Também, é claro, porque esta era uma oportunidade única e ela queria poder contar tudo em detalhes para Jace e Alec quando voltasse para casa. Supondo que voltaria, é claro.

Suas roupas tinham sido levadas por Sophie e a pequena cômoda que servia de mobília para o quarto estava vazia, de modo que Isabelle tinha somente a camisola para vestir. Dando uma breve olhada em si mesma, deduziu que mesmo assim já se encontrava completamente coberta, não podendo criar qualquer problema por andar pelos corredores vestida daquele modo. De qualquer forma, ainda era tarde - ou cedo? - e todos deveriam estar dormindo.

Ela abriu a porta, tentando não fazer ruídos e seguiu pelo corredor do seu quarto. Por sorte, tinha sido criada em um Instituto, que, como este, já havia sido uma igreja para os mundanos. Assim, estava acostumada a sequências de corredores longos que para outra pessoa seriam como labirintos. Lembrava-se bem do caminho que tinha percorrido com Sophie mais cedo, portanto não teve problemas para chegar até o hall de entrada. A partir dali subiu por uma escadaria, tentando assimilar todos os detalhes. Passou pela biblioteca, com altas estantes repletas de livros. Ao centro, sobre uma grande mesa retangular, dormia um homem de cabelos ruivos, debruçado sobre vários livros e anotações. As marcas em suas mãos o denunciavam como Caçador de Sombras. Aquele deveria ser Henry Brandwell, marido de Charlotte.

Imaginado se talvez eles tivessem brigado e a mulher o tivesse expulsado da cama, e tendo certeza de que isto não era da sua conta, Izzy se retirou o mais silenciosamente que pôde, sem acordar Henry. Seguiu sua inspeção e logo chegou a sala de treinamento. Estava vazia, como era de se esperar pelo adiantado da hora, e Isabelle vagou por ela por um momento, as várias armas iluminadas somente pela luz da lua. Ela tocou de leve uma espada que descansava sobre a parede. Certamente era apenas um ornamento, sem corte ou equilíbrio. Mesmo assim, as lembranças daquela manhã em sua casa, com sua família, atingiram Izzy como uma adaga e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Não podia suportar sequer a ideia de que não voltasse a vê-los. Fora tão estúpida, deixando aquele demônio pegá-la daquele modo. E agora pagaria o preço, juntamente com seus irmãos. Haviam perdido Max há tão pouco tempo, e Isabelle trazia mais uma desgraça para eles –

"Senhorita Lightwood?"

A voz sobressaltou Izzy, fazendo-a saltar e esbarrar em uma mesa coberta de adagas, lançando todas ao chão. Ainda um pouco surpresa, ela levantou os olhos e viu o rapaz que a havia salvado mais cedo, James, parado à porta. Rapidamente levou as mãos ao olhos, tentando esconder as lágrimas indesejadas. Izzy não gostava de mostrar sinais de fraqueza, sobretudo para um completo estranho. Mesmo que fosse um estranho gentil como aquele.

Jem sorriu. – "Desculpe. Não tive intenção de assustá-la. Só estava passando pelo corredor e estranhei a porta aberta. Está tudo bem, senhorita?"

Isabelle forçou-se a retribuir o sorriso e disse – "Sim, está. E, por favor, me chame de Izzy. Ou Isabelle, se preferir."

"Muito bem" – ele pareceu hesitar um segundo, então entrou na sala e caminhou até ela. – "Ainda é muito cedo para treinar, não acha?"

Disse isso de modo educado, mas que mostrava claramente que sabia que algo estava errado. De repente, Izzy sentiu-se desconfortável e extremamente infeliz. Isto deve ter refletido em seu rosto, pois o rapaz acrescentou:

"Eu sei como é se sentir solitário, Izzy. E acordar no meio da noite. E vir até a sala de treinamento em busca de conforto. Mas, eu lhe garanto, ela não oferece nenhum." – Jem sorriu novamente, levemente constrangido – "eu posso imaginar como é difícil para você, longe de casa, sem saber o que o futuro guarda. Mas se quiser conversar..."

"Você é muito gentil" – Izzyy disse. – "Mas acho que é hora de voltar para o quarto". Com isto, ela caminhou para a porta o mais rápido que conseguia sem correr. Por todo o caminho, teve que conter suas lágrimas, que teimavam em querer cair. Por todo o caminho, perguntou-se o que estava errado.

Não demorou muito para encontrar o quarto que Sophie tinha lhe dado, mas mesmo assim pareceu uma eternidade. Logo que entrou, esqueceu toda a pose de caçadora de sombras destemida que esteve fazendo, caiu na cama com força e chorou. Ela sabia que Jem não tinha feito por mal, mas ainda assim o odiou por fazê-la parecer tão frágil. Depois odiou a Magnus por ter feito aquele Portal. Finalmente, odiou a si mesma por ter caído no Portal. E por estar agindo como uma criança chorosa e assustada. Chorou e soluçou até que seu corpo estremecesse e seus olhos secassem. Então, rolou sobre suas costas e encarou o teto. Ela estava sendo ridícula. Mesmo depois de chorar como uma criancinha que perdeu um doce, ela ainda se sentia mal. Pior do que isto, os problemas continuavam intactos.

Isabelle sentou na cama e limpou o rosto. Era hora de ser uma caçadora de sombras crescida.


End file.
